


Bad Behavior

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto gets caught doing something he knows he has no business doing, and eagerly awaits the punishment that his lover will be giving to him.





	Bad Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for someone over on tumblr. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: “Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt.”

* * *

“Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt.”

Prompto gulps, as he hears the absolute  _anger_  in Gladio’s voice. He follows behind him, knowing it’s better to follow than walk side-by-side when he’s done something to warrant  _that_  tone to be used. And hearing the way he speaks to him fills him with both dread and excitement. Dread because he knows that it takes a lot to get Gladio to reach his breaking point, and excitement because he loves the pain he knows that Gladio is going to be unleashing on him. He’s a masochist. And he knows Gladio knows it. It’s the promise of a reward. His bad behavior - which he did so willingly - is going to be rewarded by his lover. 

They arrive at Gladio’s car, his hand staying at his side, waiting to see the locks rise up on the door. “Get in the car.  _Now_.” Gladio snarls at him, glaring at him over the hood of the car. “Do not make me repeat myself, Prompto.” 

Hurrying to open the door, he gets into the passenger seat, and buckles his seatbelt. Putting his hands between his legs, he keeps his head down, afraid of apologizing too soon. But if he doesn’t apologize, then Gladio is going to become more upset with him. The silence continues to stretch out, punctuated by the chipper power pop music that comes over the radio. Shifting a little on his seat, he can already feel his ass throbbing. It’s like Gladio’s hand has already smacked him, delivering the punishment he so rightly deserves. And wants. Boy, does he want it.

“I’m sorry.” He offers to the man who is going to give him exactly what he deserves for his behavior. 

“Why are you sorry?” The anger is still lingering in Gladio’s tone, Prompto keeping his knees locked, his hands staying right where they’re at. If he moves them, he’ll be tempted to move them to be on his cock, instead of where they rest between his knees. His arousal is through the roof, as they continue their little game. 

It doesn’t take long for him to reply, Prompto knowing full well if he stays quiet for too long that it will be more trouble than it’s worth. And that’s what he’s counting on, as he hears Gladio start to drum his fingertips on the steering wheel, the light staying red. “I shouldn’t have behaved the way I did.” 

Honestly, he can’t remember what he did to cause such a visceral reaction in his lover. He vaguely remembers hanging out with Noctis at the bar, the two of them enjoying some beers while they waited for their lovers to join them. Except a couple of girls recognized the Prince of Lucis, and had flirted with the two of them. Prompto sort of remembers being overly friendly with one of the girls - hugging her close to his body, as Noctis remained aloof to the other girl. He hadn’t thought much of it, until he had felt the hand he’d been waiting to feel grab onto his shoulder with a firm grip. The girl had removed herself as if a spider had bitten her, the question of where he was going dying on his tongue as he stared up at Gladio, and saw a look in his eyes that he only sees when their game begins. 

Maybe Ignis had been there too. He couldn’t remember. All he could see was Gladio, and how he knew he was in trouble by the look of anger in Gladio’s eyes. He followed him out of the bar, staying a few feet behind him, giving him his space, when Gladio had threatened him with a punishment that they both knew wasn’t going to be a punishment at all. 

“Are you sorry for your actions?” 

He nods his head. “Yes, very much so. I had no business acting in that manner. I’m so sorry, Gladio.” 

“You’re right. You had no business leading that girl on, when you know you’re in a committed relationship.” They pull in the garage underneath Gladio’s apartment building, Prompto becoming deaf as his heartbeat drowns out any other sound in his ears. “I’m disappointed in you, Prompto.” 

The kiss of death. He feels his shoulders drop, his heart along with them, as he processes Gladio’s comment. “I’m sorry.” He whispers, truly meaning it. 

“When we get upstairs, you are to take your pants and underwear off, and you’re to sit on your hands and knees on the edge of the couch.” 

Prompto keeps his head down. “Yes, Gladio.” 

“No. You know what you’re supposed to call me.” 

“Y-Yes, sir.” Heat begins to spread across his cheeks as he follows Gladio into the elevator, the two of them making their way up to his apartment. 

Once they are inside of his apartment, Prompto takes off his shoes and socks, and then unbuckles his belt. Pulling his pants and underwear down off of his hips, he lets them drop to the floor before he steps out of them. Gladio hadn’t instructed him to take off his shirt, but he does it anyway, hoping that it will please his lover. The small act of subservience. 

He crosses the room, and sits on his hands and knees on the couch, lowering his head down. Closing his eyes, he listens to Gladio walk across the room, and feels the couch cushion depress more as his lover sits down. “You know where I want you.” Gladio keeps his voice low, the anger returning to his tone. 

But he knows that that tone isn’t meant to be malicious. It’s the tone that he became familiar with, when they discovered they both have a penchant for sadomasochism. They feed off of each other in ways that they never dreamed they would find in another partner. Gladio is still dressed in all of his clothes, Prompto moving to prostrate himself across his lover’s lap. The tip of his cock pushes against Gladio’s outer thigh, the precum that’s weeping out of his small slit making a wet spot on his pants. But he doesn’t draw attention to it, as he rests his elbows on the couch. They rest against Gladio’s other thigh, and he keeps his head lowered. 

“Six should be enough to make your ass the color I want it to be.” It’s the only warning he gets, before a heavy hand smacks his left ass cheek with the force of a mack truck. 

Prompto bites down hard on his lip, tears springing to his eyes as the sting begins to spread across his cheek. He tries to prepare himself for the next slap, but Gladio keeps him guessing - there’s no rhyme or reason to the breaks in his hits. By the fourth one, Prompto is begging for mercy, his voice cracking as another strike to his ass makes his cock drip with more precum, the pleasure he’s deriving from this exercise almost criminal in nature. 

“Had enough?” Gladio grabs onto his hair, and yanks his head back, Prompto releasing a loud moan at the rough treatment. “Only one left, baby….” His hips push forward, seeking some relief as he pushes his cock against Gladio’s thigh. “Don’t you dare come on me.” 

Breathing through his nose, he nods his head. “I w-won’t. I won’t come, sir.” He’s so close, though. He wants to come so bad, wants to cover Gladio’s thigh in his mess - wants to make him become upset again, so they can repeat this punishment. Struggling to remember how to behave, he pushes his ass back, lifting it up high into the air, as if defying Gladio. “S-Spank me, sir. You said….seven different….shades….” He groans, as that heavy hand returns to his backside, the ripple of the hit spreading warmth throughout the lower half of his body. 

“You’re such a slut for pain.” Gladio murmurs into his ear, before bringing his hand back down to his other asscheek. “Scream for me again, Prompto. Who’s the one that gives you what you want?” 

“Y-You do, sir!” He starts to rut against his lover’s leg, and this time he feels the distinct pressure of Gladio’s thigh pushing back against his cock. “You, Gladio!” He moans, as another loud  _slap_  rings in his ears, as his ass becomes numb from the pain. “Gods, YOU!” 

“Say it again, baby. Say it again, and I’ll let you come. I know you want to come, don’t you?” 

He becomes a quivering mess, as he tries to hold off his orgasm. “Yes, please. Please, Gladio. Please - I need to come!” He forgets to address him by ‘sir’, too focused on how Gladio is driving him towards insanity. Another slap to his ass makes white bleed behind his closed eyes. “I’m sorry, sir! I’m so sorry!” 

“No more flirting with strangers.” 

“N-Never!” His ass feels raw, another harsh slap pushing him closer to an orgasm. “Only you!” 

“One more.” Gladio murmurs low, as he raises his hand up. “Make it count, Prompto.” 

The promised last slap is what does him in. He screams, as his body reaches its peak - cum oozes out of the tip of his cock, all over Gladio’s leg as he comes hard. He can’t think straight, lost in the euphoria of his orgasm. When he comes to, he finds he’s already cleaning up his mess, his lips and tongue covered in his own spunk as he licks it up off of Gladio’s thigh. With a lustful smile on his face, he licks his lips and stares up into his lover’s eyes. 

“Will you fuck me now, Gladio?” 

“You know we’re not done yet.” 

He’s picked up off the couch, and is thrown over his lover’s shoulder, the hand on his ass now being gentle instead of rough like he’d been before. Rubbing it as if to soothe the pain away. He’s lowered to the bed with tender care, Gladio whispering soft apologies for being so rough, Prompto drinking it all up as he moans into his mouth as sweet kisses touch his lips. He finds himself in the throes of passion again, the two of them sharing a blissful moment together as his hole is worked good by Gladio’s thick cock. 

Tuckered out from too much good sex, he gets moved on the bed to be near his lover. “You’re going to flirt again, aren’t you?” Gladio speaks near his ear, brushing a kiss against his cheek. 

“Mmhm.” Prompto doesn’t bother to deny it, as he smiles. “Now that I know your weakness, I’m going to exploit it for all its worth.” 

“Your ass is going to be permanently bruised.” 

“Worth it.” 

Gladio chuckles, and brings him closer to his face, planting a kiss on his lips. “And that’s why you’re mine.” 

“And I’m yours.” 

They fall asleep, holding on to one another. Prompto knows what buttons to push to get what he wants, and he plans on using that to his full advantage. His masochistic thirst demands it. 


End file.
